Yes, Together
by articcat621
Summary: Neither of them knew what would come next, but they would figure it out together.


Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to George Lucas and Disney, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I am not making any money off the posting of this fic.

A/N: Written for the More Than Love: RFFA Valentine's Exchange 2018. Many thanks to my beta xxDustnight88 for her assistance with this fic. I hope everyone enjoys this. xx

* * *

 _ **Together**_

Rey could feel the pull of the bond and knew that Ben was trying to reach out to her. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on closing the bond. She didn't want to speak with Ben. She was still angry with him for what had happened on Crait.

How could he have betrayed her like that?

" _I didn't betray you_ ."

Rey's hands clenched into fists. "Get out of my mind," she hissed as Ben shimmered into view. He was sitting on what appeared to be a small bed.

" _Don't make your thoughts so loud to hear, then."_

"This conversation is over," Rey hissed, turning her back on Ben. Closing her eyes, she focused on the lake in her memories from her time on Takodana.

There was silence.

* * *

A week had passed before Ben reached out to her once more. Rey had tried to shut him out, but she couldn't.

"Leave me alone," she murmured, refusing to meet Ben's gaze.

" _I find that I can't._ "

"Why?" Looking up, she narrowed her eyes at him. "I won't betray my friends, Ben."

" _I'm not after the location of the Rebels_ ," Ben retorted.

"Then why are you reaching out to me?" Rey asked.

" _I don't know_ ," Ben answered, frustration clearly evident on his face before he quickly schooled his features.

Rey sighed. She felt conflicted. Ben was the new Supreme Leader. He was the enemy. She hated everything he stood for. But still…

"Why is the bond still here? Didn't Snoke make it?"

" _He lied_ ," Ben said simply.

"So why does the force keep pulling us together?"

" _I don't know_ ," Ben looked at her.

"There has to be a reason," Rey argued.

Ben scowled, and Rey could tell that his temper was rising.

"Ben-"

" _Don't call me that_ ," he snarled angrily, hands clenched into fists. His anger poured through their bond.

"You're still him. You're still Ben."

" _No, I'm not_ ," he said angrily. He stepped towards her menacingly, stopping a breath away. " _Ben Solo is dead_."

Even though he wasn't physically there, Rey could feel his body heat. "No, he isn't. I know you're still in there. You can call yourself whatever you want, and deny it all you want, but you're still Ben Solo. I can feel it, Ben. That's who you truly are."

" _Stop_ ," he hissed, his hands reaching out.

Rey let out a yelp of surprise as his hands gripped her shoulders roughly. Ben's eyes also widened in surprise as he hadn't expected there to be a physical touch. She went to pull away from him, but Ben tightened his grip on her.

"What are you doing?"

He surprised them both by pressing his lips to hers. Rey was frozen, her mind racing as she tried to figure out the mess of emotions they were both feeling. Ben deepened the kiss, and Rey was helpless to resist. She kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his body.

After a few moments, the pair broke apart.

" _Rey_ ," Ben whispered, his voice quiet. He sounded defeated. "I don't know what's going on, or what I'm supposed to do. All I know is that I…"

"What?" Rey asked lightly, peering up into his gaze.

" _I care for you. I'm drawn to you. I have been since we both met. I don't know what to do, or where to go… I'm lost, Rey_."

She gently touched the side of his face. "Ben," she whispered, her heart constricting tightly in her chest. "Let me guide you."

" _Where_?" he questioned.

"I don't know," Rey answered honestly, "But we'll figure it out together."

Ben let out a deep breath. " _Okay_."

Rey was taken aback. She had expected a small fight from him, but Ben seemed so defeated, it was unlike his usual demeanour. She peered up at him. "Kiss me?" she requested quietly, hoping that he felt the same deep pull between them.

Ben kissed her tenderly, cupping her cheek as he pressed his body against hers. Rey melded against him, enjoying the way her body fit against his. _A perfect fit,_ she thought, _almost as if we were destined._

Their kissing grew more passionate with every passing moment, and Ben slowly moved them towards her bed. They collapsed upon him, and Rey couldn't help but laugh. "How is this even possible?"

" _The Force works in mysterious ways_ ," Ben answered with a shrug. " _May I touch you_?" His gaze was smouldering as he peered down at her.

"Yes," Rey said, nodding her head. "I… I've never done this, though."

 _"I'll be gentle_ ," Ben promised, kissing her lightly. His hands skimmed her body tenderly as he began to remove her clothing. He peppered light kisses along her body, and as more of her skin began to show, his kisses grew more heated. " _So beautiful,_ " he murmured, kissing between her pert breasts.

Rey blushed. "Ben, please… I want you." Every touch sent a thrill through her, and her body was burning for him. With every passing second, she felt that this was meant to be. It felt so right… so natural - as if they had kissed a thousand times before.

He carefully removed the rest of her clothing, teasing as he moved his hands along her body.

"Take your clothes off, too," Rey whispered. "I want to see you, too."

Ben removed his clothing, smirking as her gaze roamed over his body. " _I knew that you liked what you saw that one time_ ," he teased.

Rey rolled her eyes. "Seriously? No, I did not appreciate seeing you half naked all of a sudden," she retorted, but they both knew that she was lying.

Ben kissed her, slipping his hand between her thighs. His fingers quickly found her clit and he began to tease her. She was so wet for him already. His cock hardened at the revelation.

"Ben," she moaned, her breathing heavy. "More, _oh please_ , more."

He teased her, his fingers tracing her clit. He groaned as she began to wriggle her hips against his hand. She was going to come soon.

She came with a small cry, her body trembling. "Oooh," she cried softly.

He pulled away from her and positioned himself at her entrance. " _Are you sure_ ?" When she nodded, slowly, he pushed into her wet, warm heat. He met her resistance and his eyes flicked to hers. " _Okay_?" he asked.

Rey nodded, still lost in the bliss of her orgasm. "Please, Ben. I need you."

Ben thrust into her quickly, breaking through her thin barrier. Rey let out a gasp and he immediately stilled. He waited a few moments, allowing her to adjust to the intrusion in her body. " _Are you alright_?"

"Yes, I'm okay," she whispered after a few moments. "You can move now."

He did so, careful at first. He didn't want her first time to hurt terribly.

"You won't break me," she whispered after a few moments. "It's still a little uncomfortable, but I need you to move, Ben. Make me yours."

Her words nearly undid him. He didn't hold back, increasing his pace as he fucked her.

"Ben, like that," Rey panted. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensations he was evoking in her body.

They kissed, and it was awkward and messy as their passion brought them both higher and higher. Their thrusts became hurried as they both were eager to reach their completion.

Rey let out a small gasp as she came once more. Pleasure spread throughout her body, and she gripped Ben tightly as she came.

" _I got you,_ " he murmured into her ear, continuing to thrust into her.

Her orgasm triggered his own and her name was groaned as he came. Ben bucked against her repeatedly, spilling his warm seed inside of her. When he finished, he tightened his arms around her in a hug and pressed small kisses in the crook of her neck.

The two of them lay in each other's arms. Both were panting, their thoughts running wild as they tried to process this turn of events.

" _I don't know what to do_ ," Ben said, breaking the silence.

"Neither do I, but we'll figure it out," Rey promised. She turned, pressing a kiss to Ben's forehead. "We'll figure this out," she repeated.

" _Together_?"

The questioning tone of his voice made her heart ache. "Yes, Ben, together."


End file.
